


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°107 : « Cocktails »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [107]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Alcohol, Crack, Drabble, Drunk Imperials, Empire Day, Empire Week, Gen, Sexy blue bastard
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Ou les conséquences d'une soirée alcoolisée sur deux hauts officiers Impériaux.





	Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°107 : « Cocktails »

**Author's Note:**

> Hellow ;) ;) J'ai de l'inédit pour vous, vous m'en direz des nouvelles ;) (et vous comprendrez pourquoi je vous fais des clins d'œil depuis le début... l'excitation de vous partager ceci :p)

Une Semaine de l'Empire qui se clôturait en beauté... Certes, un magnifique feu d'artifices illumina le ciel nocturne de Coruscant, comme c'était de coutume.

Ce qui n'était pas coutumier, cependant, et qui venait renforcer l'aspect superbe de cette dernière soirée de fête... c'était que le Commodore Thrawn avait, depuis un moment déjà, rejoint la piste de danse. Et qu'il n'avait même pas besoin de cavalière pour s'y donner à fond.

Eli souriait bêtement de voir son vieil ami, et supérieur hiérarchique depuis toujours, se déhancher sur les derniers tubes populaires de la galaxie (les deux comparses n'avaient pas choisi une réception guindée, bien que cela serait allé de pair avec leurs rangs). Mais le jeune humain était bien trop ivre pour manifester quelque autre réaction, et ce, malgré l'incongruité de la scène.

Leurs trop nombreux cocktails de la soirée avaient eu raison... de leur raison. Le monde autour d'Eli tanguait beaucoup trop à son goût pour qu'il n'ose se lever de son tabouret, mais le meilleur métabolisme de Thrawn n'avait pu lui empêcher l'accès à la piste de danse. Où le Chiss faisait des émules, féminines comme masculines, malgré sa peau bleue. L'alcool, chez les autres, pouvait faire disparaître les appréhensions... et il fallait aussi se douter que l'uniforme impérial à moitié déboutonné, ne devait pas laisser grand monde indifférent.

**Author's Note:**

> Hé hé hé, ha ha ha, HA HA HA * crise d'hystérie intensive *


End file.
